Ambulatory aids come in many forms, such as crutches, canes, and walkers. Each aid is suited for a particular use. Currently, ambulatory aids do not enable physicians, physical therapists, and caregivers to monitor the number of steps taken by a user of the ambulatory aid. The ability to monitor the number of steps taken by a user of an ambulatory aid is desirable, however, inasmuch as it would enable one to monitor overall activity level and recovery progress.
The present invention seeks to overcome such a deficiency in the art. This and other objects and advantages, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the detailed description provided herein.